custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Custom BIONICLE Wiki talk:Voting Center
Here you can vote. Featured Article *BIONICLE: Universe #I know that I have tried BU before - yet we are getting closer and closer to it's release. A reason that some of you may disagree with this being the featured article may do so because the film has not yet been released, which I can easily understand. Though, looking at the film's article, it is quite interesting, as a matter of fact and in my opinion. Lord Starscream 00:06, October 18, 2011 (UTC) #The Soulbreaker 19:43, October 30, 2011 (UTC) *Freztrak #VarkanaxTalk 15:39,10/18/2011 #--http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 02:56, October 22, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:Matoro1|'Bob']][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:Matoro1/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '] *Tahu #I Known is a canon article. but it is very complete. --Tahu TKP 15:29, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Featured Image *File:Misguided.png #The logo for Misguided Wiki. #Hate to make a three-way-tie, but I think this one's simply my favourite. [[User:Matoro1|'Bob]][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:Matoro1/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '''] *File:Slice-TEG.PNG #VarkanaxTalk 23:27,10/17/2011 #--http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 02:53, October 22, 2011 (UTC) *Video:Bionicle Effect 2 Trailer #Two awesome genres combined into one trailer! ---- LCpl. Echo 1: High Resolution, Dinobot, Maximize! 20:59, October 18, 2011 (UTC) #Jefforyduck 19:05, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Pretty epic. Featured Story *Shadow Fire #--[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'''Welcome]] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 11:17, October 9, 2011 (UTC) #--http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 02:53, October 22, 2011 (UTC) #The Soulbreaker 19:43, October 30, 2011 (UTC) *Whispers in the Dark #VarkanaxTalk 11:45,10/9/2011 #I have to say, this is possibly one of the best stories I've read on this site. ---- LCpl. Echo 1: High Resolution, Dinobot, Maximize! 23:39, October 9, 2011 (UTC) #—[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[Cemarity Saga|liciousness]] 23:09, October 13, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:Matoro1|'Bob']][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:Matoro1/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com '''We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '] Featured Creation *Tabaris #--[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 11:13, October 9, 2011 (UTC) #VarkanaxTalk 11:45,10/9/2011 #[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! 12:32, October 9, 2011 (UTC) #—[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[Cemarity Saga|liciousness]] 23:08, October 13, 2011 (UTC) #Collector1 #Next time Echo1 :) -θι Mαδ Hεδερ 19:25, October 20, 2011 (UTC) #--http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif ('Talk) 02:54, October 22, 2011 (UTC) *Jevson #Enter the dragon... into the Featured Creaction vote! ---- LCpl. Echo 1: High Resolution, Dinobot, Maximize! 23:37, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Featured Trivia *The name "Jevson" originally came from a running joke between Echo 1 and his friend, regarding a pit viper with supernatural powers bent on taking over the world. #---- LCpl. Echo 1: High Resolution, Dinobot, Maximize! 23:42, October 9, 2011 (UTC) #Collector1 #It is great foolishness, but I like it. :D [[User:Toa Roden|'''Toa]] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] *In late 2010 Niha was planned to be retired from stories, but later returned to the scene in the canceled story, The Prophecy of the Five. #BionicleKid Featured Quote #BionicleKid #---- LCpl. Echo 1: High Resolution, Dinobot, Maximize! 14:48, October 22, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:Matoro1|'Bob']][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:Matoro1/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '''] Featured User * #He's been editing in the shadows. I honestly don't know how he hasn't gotten this yet. He's nice and friendly to new users, he helps out around the wiki without being asked, and he always voices his opinion. You deserve this Echo! --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 06:18, October 19, 2011 (UTC) # #It's not that I don't like Ids, but he's already won this honor, and he's not even really active. [[User:Toa Roden|'''Toa]] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] #Per above. VarkanaxTalk 21:19,10/20/2011 #[[User:Matoro1|'Bob']][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:Matoro1/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '] #I personally think that Jodol is a little obsessed with Ids. Baterra1202 #@Baterra - A bit more than a "little". XD Anyway, sorry, Ids, but I find Echo more suitable for this position. 'Shadowmaster 01:39, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :*Jman's signature is non-compatible with the numbered list... [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 21:56, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ::That it does. Looks like he'll have the change the link so that he doesn't transclude a page... --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 04:44, November 3, 2011 (UTC) *Ids5621 #Jodol 18:16, October 19, 2011 (UTC)